The Straitjacket Feeling
by nathansgirl08
Summary: Haley is 16 years old and Nathan is 22. They're having an arranged marriage but they have not met each other until a month before the wedding. Can they make it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Haley James is a young, beautiful girl with dreams...But when she recentally turned sixteen, what she has long dreaded for is now becoming closer and closer. She's only sixteen and she's certainally not ready for marriage, let a lone an arranged marriage. Yep, that's right, an arranged marriage. Haley did not want to marry some guy that she barely knew but the only way to get out of this was to be shunned from the family. The only one to do this in the history of the James family, was her sister Taylor James. Haley couldn't even mention her name or anything that had to deal with her. Taylor chose not to have an arranged family and for that she lost all her ties with her family...Well not from Haley of course. They still kept in touch through e-mails and such. Haley doesn't blame Taylor for what she did because that's what she wants to do but she doesn't have the courage to do so. So now she has to carry on with the family tradition.

Haley of course was terrified to do so. Seriously, come on, wouldn't you be too? For Christ's sake, she's only sixteen. Haley wouldn't even be meeting her future husband until the extravagant ball. As Haley layed in her bed, all she could think about was getting married. The same thoughts over and over again, just like the past few months. All she wants to be is a normal teenager with hopes, dreams and finding the one special person that everyone is meant to be with, but no she won't be able to fulfil any of those. Haley won't be able to go college, she may not be able to even finish high school, only if her future husband would let her do so. Her parents has already arranged it all. Haley's parents, Jimmy and Lydia James, are filthy rich, and they wanted Haley to be married into a rich family too. In a nearby town by the name of Charolette is where Jimmy and Lydia James found Haley's future husband by the name of Nathan Scott.

Just like Haley's parents, they had lots of money too and they believe in arranged marriages, their marriage was also arranged, just like Haley's parents was too. Nathan was 22 years old and just has gradutaed from college. Nathan was man-whore. He had a charm that melted the girls hearts so of course he was good with the ladies. Also as you might have guessed, he was a spoiled rich brat, unlike Haley. When Nathan found Haley's age, he freaked out. Yes Nathan could be an ass but he still was a nice guy...When he wanted to be that is. _'She's sixteen, sixteen!' _Nathan said to him self when he first heard the news. From her age, Nathan automatically assumed that she was a virgin and new at the whole thing but Nathan being Nathan, he didn't really care because he all he wants to is have a marriage that pleased the parents and everyone else.

Nathan and Haley's ball was set for May 26, 2006 on a Friday, which would be tomorrow. Nathan and Haley was both extremely nervous. For tomorrow night, they would be meeting for the first time and Nathan will have to purpose to her in front of everyone. As Haley stared up at her ceiling, she hoped he would be decent looking and not some fat guy with a beer belly. Haley jumped up at the sound of her mothers voice.

"Haley Elizabeth James get your butt down here now," Her mother, Lydia James yelled up the stairs.

"Coming mother," Haley sighed as she got out of bed and made her way down the stairs to find her parents looking up at her. "What's up?"

"Haley," her father walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, "I know your nervous and all for tomorrow night, but I promise you...Nathan is a good guy."

Haley hated when they brought the stupid marriage up, "Mom and Dad, it's ok. I know everything will be ok evetually...I hope," she mumbled under her breath so no one could hear.

"Fine, but do you have you bags packed?" her mother went and sat next to her husband.

Haley nodded, "Now can I please go upstairs?" both of her parents nodded and Haley went back up to her room.

When she walked into the room, she started to get read for bed. About 15 minutes later, Haley was finally ready for bed. She turned off the lights and crawled into her queen sized bed as she worked her self to get under the covers. After hours of trying to fall asleep, her eyes finally gave out and she fell asleep knowing that when she wakes up, the day she has so long dreaded will be here.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the click heres won't work on here. Its suppose to be what they're wearing!

Chapter 2

It was now the day of the ball. Haley looked into the mirror, her dress was so beautiful. It looked like...click here. Haley had her hair like this...click here. Haley looked absolutely stunning and her make up was beautifully done. As she applied her lip gloss, she heard the door bell ring knowing it was Nathan. Her parents have left hours ago and she could hear the maid answering the door. Nathan and Haley both had to arrive to the ball together and an hour late. She quickly grabbed her matching purse. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed a young man in his early 20's who she assumed was Nathan Scott. He wore a black tux with a white tie. Haley thought he looked hot, _'Damn, that boy is fine...What a stud muffin!' _she couldn't help but think to her self.

Nathan eyes lit up when he saw her. _'Wow...she looks so beautiful,'_ Nathan thought to him self. He noticed that she was fully developed in all areas, which of course he figured she would look like a young kid, not some gorgeous women. Haley finally made her way down the stairs. When she came to a stop, they both looked into each other eyes. Haley started to feel a bit nervous, she blushed and turned her head, not knowing what to say to break the silence. Nathan noticed this and stepped forward as he tilted her head to look at him.

He smiled, "You look absolutely beautiful...wifey," They word wifey made Haley feel uneasy and angry but all she could say was, "Thank you."

He then wrapped her arm around her waist and guided her out to the white limo. When they got into the limo, Haley seated her self far away from him, which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan. He then reached out to her hand, putting hers into his, and he then looked her in the eyes.

"Haley I know that this is not what we want but whether we want this or not we have to do this." Nathan stated.

She removed her hand from his and angrily snapped at him, "Oh thanks Nate...makes me feel so much better! I am only sixteen, sixteen! And I have to marry you in a month and I don't even know yo-" Nathan cut her off.

"Haley," in a soft voice, "I understand-"

"Ha," she laughed, "You understand my $$! Your 22 and you had have time to be with other people, finish school and even go to college...You have had time to fulfil some of your dreams!"

"Your right I have but Haley do you think I want this? I don't even know you and I'm not in even in love with you...You could be some phsyco bch for all I kno-" He was cut off by a slap in the face. It started to burn instantly.

"How dare you call me a bch!"

"Damn it Haley will you just shut the fk up!" Nathan was now starting to get angry, "Haley I am so tired of hearing you bch about this and it started within the first five minutes I met you. Your not the one marring a sixteen your old who can't even get into anything at all...Besides what's the point of bitching about this when you nor I can change this? Your acting like I want this or have something to do with this, when I don't. You're going to have to grow up and get over this." he then turned his head looking out the window, leaving Haley speechlees, no one has ever talked to her like that before, until now.

Haley sat there for a while trying to figure out what to say when the limo came to a complete stop, they had arrived to the ball. Seconds later the door opened and Nathan grabbed her hand as they stepped out. They silently walked up the steps. They heard the announcer annoucing that they have arrived. Minutes later the doors swang open and they walked in hearing people clapping and cheering them on. They made their way over to their table and Nathan pulled her chair out for her. Haley looked at him with a _Thank you_ face as she sat down. They talked for a while with their parents for a while with Nathan and Haley barealy saying a word to one another. They ate their dinner and people started to get up to dance. Nathan then got out of his seat and pulled out Haley's seat, he then led her to the dance floor. On the dance floor he then put his hand around her waist and his hand with hers in the position to dance.

"Nathan I-" Haley said as they started to dance.

Through a smile, "Haley lets just forget about it and start fresh please," Haley nodded, "All I am asking if that you please put on a face and act like everything is okay?"

Haley smiled, "Oh you mean like this?"

"Haley please be serious about this, okay?" Haley simply nodded and continued with the dance.

A couple songs later, the announcer asked them to clear the floor. Nathan then soon got on his knee. Realizing what he was doing, Haley started to freak out a little bit, became extremely nervous, and started to get angry as she looked around with a fake smile plastered on her face,

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box, "Haley Elizabeth James, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Haley nodded with a smile on her face, "I do!" she shreiked as he put the ring on her finger. As he stood up, Haley jumped into his arms, pretending to be thrilled about it.

The DJ then started to play _When You Say Nothing At All_ by Alison Krauss, the song Nathan and Haley danced to by their selves. The song finally ended and she excused her self to go to the bathroom. Haley James was now engaged, something that she did not want to be. Haley was sitting on the bathroom stall when it finally hit her like a ton of bricks that she was getting married. The world she once new would be soon changed in a month. And that was something that terrified her the most in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Noticing Haley was been gone for about 15 minutes, Nathan looked around for her. He wanted to make a good impression and for that, he needed Haley by his side. So he searched around the ball for her and there was so no sign of her...Then he remembered she said she had to go to the bathroom. Nathan looked in the girl's bathroom and she wasn't there either. Starting to get fustrated, he couldn't help but think, _'Where the fuck is she! What, does this kid need a babysitter or better a leash around her neck...? I can't believe I have to marry some sixteen year old, who's a virgin! They could have at least picked a sixteen year old who was a whore!' _Walking out side, he saw Haley by the fountains stairing up at the stars so he walked over to her and sat next to her. Haley didn't even notice him until he spoke.

"Hey foxy," he said in a soft voice, he startled Haley.

Facing him, after a miniute or so, she finally spoke, "Nathan just do me a favor and just stop okay?"

"Damn, Haley...It was just a compliment," she glared at him, "You know you look really sexy when you're mad."

"Nathan just fuck off you stupid fuckin' douch bag!" starting to stand up, "Nathan this is really hard for me and you sayin' all that bullshit is not helping any."

Nathan stood up facing her, "Haley just get over it! Is that so hard to do? You are going to be my wife whether you like it or not, so end of story," it then started to rain.

"Just great," Haley yelled.

"Now Haley babe, you should use all that anger when we have sex," Haley then kicked him in the balls and he dropped to the ground instantly.

Looking down at him, she yelled, "You and I will never, I repeat never have sex," she then turned around and started to run. Not getting too far, Haley tripped over her long dress and fell to the ground. "Fuck!" she screamed, she ripped her gown.

Haley then pulled her knees to her chest as she sat on the ground in the rain crying. She didn't want this, none of it. Inside, Haley was so angry because no one understood her, not even Nathan, whom she expected he would because he was in the same boat as she was. Moments later Nathan came over and was sitting on his knees in front of her. He tilted her head up to look at him.

"Haley I am sorry that I am being such an ass to you. I know you think that I don't understand but I do...I am just trying to make the best of this," in a very soft voice that Haley felt safe with, "Haley you're not the only one that is scared because I am too, even if I don't show it. I am not sure about all this but I do know one thing and that is all of your bitchiness must stop and you hitting me or whatever because it's not helping either. Haley I know you're just a kid," Haley glared at him, "and you need to be a mature about this whole unwanted shit ok."

"Fine Nathan but your whole sex shit and stuff needs to stop okay?" Nathan nodded.

"Haley you're still a minor and a virgin, yes I am an ass but I wouldn't do that you but you and I will end up having to have sex because we have to have kids..."

"Nathan I know," she paused, "can we just go back to our new home please?" Nathan nodded and stood up, helping her get up too

They walked to the limo in silence and the ride to their new home was the same. Nathan and Haley had a home and it was tradition that a month before their wedding, they had to move in together. Nathan being the guy, got to choose the house. He chose a house with 9 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, 3 living rooms, 2 dinning rooms, a basement, game room, theatre room, swimming and hot tub inside and outside, a basket ball court, and a tennis court.The house was white with a huge front yard and back yard. The front yard had a huge fountain where the drive way curved around it. When Haley and Nathan walked into their new home, they noticed that all of their belongings was unpacked and the house had everything from furniture to bathroom things, even pictures. Their new maids, cooks, butlers, and driver will be starting tomorrow. Looking around at her new home, Haley thought her home was the most beautiful house that was ever built! After looking around her house for a while, Haley was starting to feel tired.

"Nathan I am going to go take a shower and go to bed," he nodded, not really paying attention.

Haley went upstairs and found the master bedroom. She looked through her things and layed her pajamas and underwear on the bed. Haley couldn't find her hair stuff and everything else so she figured they was already in the bathroom and she was right. Haley took off her clothes and put them in the basket. She then undid her hair and hopped into the shower. About 30 minutes later, Haley was finished with her shower and was drying off. She wrapped her hair up in the towel and thinking she locked the door to her bedroom, Haley opened the bathroom door that led to her bedroom to find Nathan stairing at her naked body.

With a smirk, "Damn Haley...I didn't think you wanted me that bad already," he said as Haley slammed the bathroom door shut.

"You asswhole!" Haley screamed.

"Chill Haley it's oka-" Haley cut him off.

"It's okay? No it's not okay Nathan! No guy, let a lone anyone else but me has ever seen my body!" she hollered.

Laughing, "Haley by the way, I love your choice of underwear...nice see through thong."

Haley's face instantly became beat red. Haley looked around to find that she didn't bring her clothes in here. "Damn you Nathan Scott!"

"Haley it's really okay," in a serious tone, "Just wrap a towel around that hot body of yours and come model it off for me," starting to laugh again.

"Nathan just shut up! It's not funny," Haley then started to cry and Nathan started to feel bad.

A couple hours later Nathan had his back up against the bathroom door and was now asleep from trying to convince Haley that he was sorry and that everything was okay so she could come out in a towel to get her clothes. Nathan knew she was freezing, all she practically in there was towels and her wet ball gown. Nathan woke up from the akward position he was in. He stood up and opened the bathroom door to find Haley passed out on the floor wrapped up in the towel shivering. He then picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Not wanting to wake her up, Nathan put her robe over the towel that was over her and he tied it...He then smiled as he grabbed her thong slipping it on her without even looking. He then took off her towel and put on her pajames without even looking at her nakediness. Nathan then put her under the covers. He then took off his tux and crawled under the covers next to Haley with his boxers on. Nathan got on his side that faced Haley and moments later, Haley still asleep, scooted her cold body into Nathan's arms. Nathan just smiled as he fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Haley woke up into a pair arms she did not recongize, she became terrified so she jerked her self up in the bed. Haley looked around and then she remembered where she was. When Haley jerked up, his startled Nathan so he opened his eyes and looked up at Haley. Feeling tired still, Nathan yawned as he sat up in the bed next to Haley. Remembering the events from last night, she looked down at her self to find that she was fully clothed.

Becoming very angry, "Nathan Scott," she started to yell, "How could you do this t-" Nathan cut her off.

"Haley could you please lower your voice," yawning again as he wrapped his arm around Haley, "Babe don't worry, we didn't have sex because one if we did, you'd still be sleeping from being worn out and two you would be happy and not angry," Haley just glared at him as he started to laugh, "Haley all I did was wrapped your robe around the towel you had on and dressed you underneath that...I swear I didn't feel up on you, see you naked like that or anything else."

"Thanks," she smiled and looked down.

"Hales, you was freezing and I didn't want you to get sick before the honeymoon..." Nathan said in a serious tone.

"Ugh! Is that all you think about?" Haley started to get out of bed.

Nathan grabbed her and pulled her into his arms and looked at her in the face, "I'm a guy, what ya expect? Besides who wouldn't think about sex with you when they are marrying you foxy momma, you!"

Haley blushed as she jerked from his arms, "Nathan! Last night you said you would stop with all that sex talk!" Getting out of bed.

"Well I lied," he smirked as he too got out of bed.

"Go figure! Your an ass!" Haley then stomped out of the bedroom and down the stairs to get away from Nathan and get to eat breakfast.

An hour and a half later, Nathan and Haley was both ready to go start planning their wedding. They was both dressed pretty casual. Haley was wearing this shirt...click here. Haley was wearing these jeans...click here. When Haley stepped out of the bathroom already with her hair and make up neatly done, Nathan read her shirt and did not like what it said, Haley purposely picked out that shirt.

"Haley you better change that shirt because you are not, do you hear me? You are NOT wearing that shirt ever get so go change it right now!" kind of upset about the shirt.

Haley looked at what he was wearing. Nathan's shirt...click here. Nathan's jeans...click here.

Haley pointed it out to him, "Fine! I will change my shirt if you change yours." crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You got me straight trippin' if you think I'm gonna change my shirt," laughing it off.

Grabbing her purse, "Well then I am not changing either then," and with that she walked out of the room.

Nathan followed her of course. The car ride to the bridal shop to get Haley's dress and Nathan's tux was silent. They would be meeting their wedding planner there also. When they got to the store, Nathan hopped out of the car and ran over to Haley's side of the car and opened the door for her. He wanted to appear as the "perfect couple."

Haley smiled and through her teeth she said, "Nathan I am aware of what you are trying to do...so just be thankful that I won't smack you in front of everyone," as he led her into the store. "By the way, you so owe me," with a laugh.

Smiling too, "Whatever, babe."

As they walked into the store, they found that Haley's mom Lydia, Nathan's mom Deb, Nathan's dad Dan, the wedding planner, his twin bother Lucas who was already married, his best friend Tim and Haley's best friends, Brooke and Peyton. Brooke and Peyton both practically ran up to Haley with excitement.

"Haley oh my god, I can't believe you're getting married," Peyton shreiked.

Brooke took a glance at Nathan, "Haley you didn't tell us your future husband was extremely hot." Brooke and Peyton knew all about the arranged marriage.

Shaking Brooke's and Peyton's hand, "I am so flattered," looking at Haley with a smile, "Hales you didn't tell me how beautiful your friends are," the girls blushed.

Lydia and Deb walked over to Haley with the wedding planner. Lydia smiled, "Now come on Haley bub, lets go pick out your dress," grabbing Haley's arm to lead her over to where all the dresses were.

About an hour later, Haley was still picking out her dress and Nathan had already had his tux picked out.

"Haley you are so lucky that you're marrying him," Brooke said as she was zipping the back of Haley's dress up.

"Ha! I'm lucky! He's such an ass...All he thinks about is getting me in the sack!" Haley snapped.

Lydia looked at Deb and back at Haley, "Haley it will be fine, Nathan's a really sweet guy once you get to know him."

"Nathan is nervous, so he's a cocky smart ass...that's how he hides his fears," Deb smiled.

Peyton nodded, "Hales just give him some time."

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "Fine," turning around to show everyone how she looked, "How's this dress?"

Everyone looked at her with awe, the dress was perfect for her.

"Aw the dress is perfect for you!" Haley and Brooke said but not in unison.

Deb smiled, "You look so beautiful...Poor Nathan wouldn't know what to do with you when he sees you in this dress. On the honeymoon, don't let him rip it off you because you don't want to tare it...well maybe just a little one wouldn't hurt too much," Haley blushed.

Lydia started to cry, "My baby is getting married!"

The dress Haley chose to get...click here. Haley looked absolutely stunning in the dress. When she walked out of the dressing room, the wedding planner had her dress in a bag in her arms. She grabbed Nathan's tux that was also in a bag and took it to go pay for them. When she was done, everyone went their separate ways expect the wedding planner, Nathan and Haley. They had to follow the wedding planner to go look at wedding cakes, and after wards, they would be done for they day. Nathan and Haley didn't talk to each other until they was in the car, pulling out to follow the wedding planner.

Nathan broke the silence, "I heard them talking about the wedding dress when you were trying on."

Haley blushed remembering what Nathan's mom said about it with her and Nathan. Haley giggled nerviously. "Um..."

"Haley it's okay , don't be nervous. The sex is gonna be great with me...I can guarentee you that," with a smirk.

Without thinking, Haley smacked him upside his head, "The only thing you're ever going to be having sex with is the blow up doll I am getting you as a wedding gift!" Haley said in a very angry tone. She was getting sick of all the sex talk Nathan was saying. _'Why can't he just get aducted by aliens!'_ Haley thought to her self.

Hitting the stering wheel, "Damn it Haley! I thought you said you will stop hitting me!"

"Oh you mean like how you said you would stop with all the sex talk?" Nathan didn't even say anything to her after that.

They finally arrived at the cake store. Nathan and Haley quietly got out of the car and followed the wedding planner into the store. The wedding planner introduced her self to Nathan and Haley.

"Hi, my name is Misty and I will be your wedding planner," she shoke hands with Nathan and Haley.

"I am Nathan and this is my soon to be beautiful wife, Haley," Nathan put his arms around her waist.

"Well lets get down to business. There will be two wedding cakes, one for everyone and then another one is you two's personal cake," She gave them a book, "Look through there and find the wedding cakes you two want. Now excuse me while I make some phone calls," and with that she walked away.

"Nathan how about this, I choose the wedding cake for everyone else and you choose ours, deal?" Nathan nodded.

Nathan grabbed another book, "I am going to go look through this one while you look through that one."

About 30 minutes later, Haley had found the cake she wanted...click here.

Walking up to Nathan, "This is the wedding cake I want," showing Nathan the picture.

"That's fine," with a very bright smile, "Now look at our cake," handing Haley the picture.

Haley looked at the cake...click here, that Nathan choose. She didn't not want that as their cake! _'Theres no way in hell that is going to be our cake! Ew...leave it to Nathan to pick out a preverted cake like that!'_ Haley thought to her self.

"Nathan Scott you have to be kidding me!" Nathan shoke his head, and this angered her more, "Hell no this is not going to be _OUR_ cake!"

Nathan laughed, "Remember the deal Haley," she nodded furiously, "Okay then, a deals a deal and that's our cake." He got up and walked towards Misty, the wedding planner.

"M'am, here our the cakes we chose," handing her the pictures.

She looked at the pictures and winked at Nathan, "Very well then," she smiled," I will set this up now, you two are now free to go."

Nathan walked up to Haley and tried to put his arm her waist but she wouldn't let him and stomped off to Nathan's car. They drove in silence again back to their new home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Nathan and Haley got home, Haley went upstairs to put on her bathing suit...click here. She walked down the stairs to find Nathan sitting on the couch just stairing her, without even blinking. Noticing Nathan's reaction, she took her finger and started to slide it up and down on her left breast where parts of her breat was sticking out. Nathan's jaw dropped as she did this.

"Nathan...do you want me?" In a very sexy tone. All Nathan could do was nod his head with his jaw still dropped. "Would you like to have sex...right here...right now?" she continued in a sexy tone as she still slid her finger up and down her breast. Nathan nodded again. "Well you should pick up that drool first," Nathan snapped out of his daze, wiping the drool. "Oh and no we're not gonna do it," in a sexy tone, "right here...right now."

"Damn Haley, you can't just do that to a playa like dat," Haley just rolled her eyes as she put her hand on her hip as she flipped her hair back. "You know Haley what would be hotter?"

Rolling her eyes again, "What?"

"You going completely naked," with a smirk, "in the inside pool of course."

Haley started to twurl her hair as she thought about it for a minute or so. _'Ugh! I am so sick of him with all these damn comments! That's it...I am so gonna show him up and he won't have a damn clue what to do about it. Lets see how this preverted dumb fuck likes me now!' _Haley thought to her self with an evil grin on her face.

"You know what Nathan, you're right," smiling, "I think I will go swimming naked," she started to take off her bathing suit in front of him, "but I think I will swim in the pool out side, you know to get a good tan." Now completely naked in front of him.

"Haley don't you fuckin' dare go outside like that. I was just kiddin!"

Haley smiled, "Yeah I think I will go, bye now," as she walked away.

Nathan just stood there dumbfounded as he watched her walk to the back yard until she was out of site. Then it hit him that the poeple cutting the grass will be in the back so he quitly got up and ran to the back yard to find that he was right. They was all stairing at her as she layed in her floating chair in the water tanning. He ran up to the pool.

"Haley Elizabeth get your ass out of the pool right now!" Nathan yelled at her in anger.

Haley lifted up her sun glasses and smiled, "But Nathan I thought you told me to go swimming naked."

"Haley this is not funny, not get your ass out of the pool," still yelling.

Haley simply said, "No," and then she put her glasses back over her eyes.

"Fine!" Nathan kicked off his shoes, took his shirt and pants off as he mumbled profanity. Nathan then dove into the swim pool with his boxers on. He swam up to Haley and flipped her chair up causing Haley to scream as she went under the water. Nathan than grabbed her and swam over to the shollow water. When the water was up to his waist, he flipped a kicking and screaming Haley over his shoulder.

Getting out of the pool, Haley yelled as she was smacking his back, she yelled, "Nathan put me down!" She finally gave up after a while. Haley looked down and noticed that he had a nice, grabable ass.

When they got inside, he still wouldn't put her down until they reached their bedroom. Nathan dropped her on the bed. He then grabbed her robe and threw it at her.

As he started to pace the room, he yelled at her, "Damn it Haley, just don't lay there! Put that robe on for gods sake."

Haley just layed there and smiled, "But Nathan don't you remember? You told me to go swim naked and thats exactly what I did," asking all innocent like, "Nathan I don't understand why you're so mad."

Furious now, "If you don't put that damn robe on now, I will put it on for you, do I make myself clear?" Haley didn't say anything but just smiled, "Fine then!" Nathan walked over to her, grabbed the robe and jerked her up by her arms.

"Ouch Nathan," she yelled in pain.

Now starting to forcefully put the robe on Haley, "I warned you." Was all he said. Once she had it on, he tied the front of it and pushed her back onto the bed.

Looking down at her arms where Nathan grabbed her was starting to get red and bruise. "Nathan you hurt me you son of a bitch!" Starting to cry now.

"Haley don't cry...I was just kiddin' about the whole naked thing and besides I said the inside pool not the damn out side pool." Nathan yelled at her over her snobbs. "Haley don't blame this on me. I told you not to go outside like that and you did so you brought that shit on your self. Now I am going to be your husband and I don't want you pulling anymore shit like that. Do I make myself clear?" Haley nodded in fear, "Good, now you better get your ass dressed and meet me down stairs in an hour an half so we can go to dinner with the parents." Nathan walked out the room, slamming the door shut.

Haley then curled her self up in the bed as she cried. Haley was now terrified of him. Haley never thought Nathan would ever be that way towards her. Yes he was an asswhole but he never seemed to be that much of an asswhole. Haley was now terrified of him and the thought that she has to be with him for the rest of her life makes her more terrified. She started to think that maybe their marriage would turn into an abusive marriage, but would Nathan actually hurt on purpose, like punching her and shit? Haley immedially tried to erase that from her mind. After a while Haley got up to get ready for dinner with the parents. When Haley was finally done, she looked at her self in the mirrow and realized she couldn't wear a short sleaved shirt because it showed the dark bruises on her arm. Haley then changed her shirt to something else that would cover it up. Haley still had about 30 minutes before she had to be down stairs so she decided to lay on the bed for a bit but as soon as she layed down, her eyes gave out on her and she feel asleep.

Nathan was starting to feel bad for what he did. He just didn't know what came over him. All the rage and jealously, he had now idea where it came from. He never intentionally meant to hurt her or let a lone frighten her but he did and he can't change it. Nathan decided he would go talk to her about it. When he opened the door, he found her peacefully sleeping. He walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her. As he looked down he noticed the bruises he left on her arms. He took out his self phone and called his mom.

Deb: Hello?

Nathan: Mom, I am sorry but Haley isn't feeling to well tonight so we won't be going to dinner.

Deb: Oh that's too bad. Is she okay?

Nathan: Yeah, it's just a flu going around...Um, could you please call her parents and tell that we won't be able to go?

Deb: Yes of course hunny.

Nathan: Okay, thanks mom.

Deb: No problem hun. Tell her I hope she gets better.

Nathan: Yes mom I will tell her. Bye.

Deb: Bye hun. (Deb and Nathan hang up)

Nathan grabbed a chair and pulled it next to bed. He sat down in the chair and waited for her to wake up. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. Nathan didn't want to wake her. Nathan never meant to hurt like that. It just simply happened. About a couple hours later, Haley finally started to wake up. She tossed over to her other side to find Nathan looking at her, this startled her.

"Nathan..."She started to say.

Sitting up in his chair, he spoke in a very soft tone. "Haley we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_"Nathan..."She started to say._

_Sitting up in his chair, he spoke in a very soft tone. "Haley we need to talk."_

Sitting up in the bed, Haley said, "Um...okay Nathan."

Brushing the hair out of Haley's face, "Haley I need you to listen closely to me," Haley nodded, "I never meant to hurt you or to frighten you for that matter. It's just that..."

"Nathan it's okay," Haley cut in.

"No Hales, it's not okay. All that rage and jealously came out of near where when I seen you out there with all those guys stairing at you Haley. I don't know where it came from...I just want you to know that even if I get mad at you, I will NEVER do anything to hurt you or anything like that...Hales, I am so sorry."

"Nathan I know where it came from." Haley said as she turned to face Nathan.

A little confused, "Where what came from?"

"The rage and jealousy," she smiled, "Nathan you're starting to like me...Like as in more than a friend like." Haley giggled feeling not scared of Nathan anymore.

"Am not." Nathan denied.

"Are too," Haley battled.

"Am not."

"Are too."

Taking a deep breath, "Fine but just maybe a tad bit...But don't it act like it's anything special." with a smirk he said.

Haley then stood up and bent over to Nathan and acted like she was about to kiss him but instead whispered, "It's okay hun, I usually have that affect on guys and you know it's something like you said, special." she then started to walk away.

Smirking again, "Now don't get too high on your self now," he paused for a second, "Haley I am really sorry for tonight. I usually don't tell people when I am in the wrong and that I am sorry because I let my pride get in the way...Tonight I was in the wrong, Hales."

Haley simply smiled and nodded her head before she walked out of the room.

"Nathan this is not funny! Where are you?" Haley yelled as she sat in the corner of the living room scared.

It was now a week before their wedding. Nathan and Haley still had their issues with each other but they were starting to get to know each a little bit better. They already have everything for their wedding planned. It's now during the night pouring cats and dogs as it was thundering. The whole block has their electricity out for some unknown reason, including Nathan and Haley. Haley and Nathan had a few lit candles lit in the main rooms. They didn't have too many because well...thats all they had. Nathan called the company and asked what was going on. They of course told him not to worry and that the lights will be on in a couple of hours. Nathan wondered off somewhere and Haley had no clue where he went. Haley started to hear things, well she thought so anyways.

"Nathan," Haley screamed again, "Please come out here...I'm scared." Nathan didn't answer.

She waited a few minutes before she pulled out her cell phone to find that it was dead. Haley then stood up and held onto the walls that helped her guide her self up to her bedroom with a lit candle. When Haley finally reached her bedroom, she shut the door and locked it. She also shut the bathroom door and the closet doors. Haley then slowly made her way to her bed. She then crawled up on it and scooted her self in the middle of the bed by the head board and she soon brought her knees to her chest as she held the candle. About 15 minutes later or so, she started to hear scratching on the window and she frooze instantly not knowing what to do.

_'No! No! No! No! This can't be happening...maybe I am just hearing shit,'_ she heard it again, _'Damn it! I was right...just go away...You don't want me, I am too skinny...Wait maybe that whoever it is likes them like that! Haley just calm down,' _Haley was soon brought out of her thoughts by someone banging on her door. Haley screamed.

Without out thinking, Haley yelled, "No one's home!"

"Haley's it's me," Nathan yelled from the side of the door.

Haley quickly jumped out of bed and put the candle on th inn table before running to the door. Haley opened the door to find Nathan soak and wet, Haley jumped onto Nathan giving him a hug not caring he was wet as she refused to let go. She felt so much better now that Nathan was by her side.

Nathan wrapped his hands around her waist, "Damn Haley...a couple of hours ago, you wasn't too happy with me," laughing.

Slowly releasing him from the hug, she smacked him on the arm hearing him groan in pain, "Nathan! Where the hell were you? I was so freakin' scared." almost coming to tears now.

"Chill Haley...I am sorry, I didn't mean to," wiping the tears from her eyes, pulling her close to him into a hug.

Crying into his chest, "Nathan...I was so...terrified...I yelled...for you...but you never came," Haley said in between the snobbs. This really had her worked up.

"Haley," Haley interupted him when she heard the scratching on the window again.

"There it is again, Nathan," she lifted her head up to look at him.

"What," Nathan said a little bit confused.

"That scratching noise," Haley said as she started to hold tighter onto Nathan.

"What noise..."

"The noise coming from the windo-" Nathan heard it that time, so he started to walk towards the window but Haley stopped him.

"Nathan don't leave me," she pleaded.

"Hales, baby it's okay. Just stay right here," Haley nodded and Nathan walked towards the window.

Right as he reached the window, the lights came back on. Nathan looked out the window to find branches from a tree scratching the window. Nathan exhaled as he felt relieved that it was just some tree limbs scratching the window.

Turning around to face Haley, Nathan said, "Baby it's okay, it's just some tree limbs scratching the windo-" Nathan was cut off by a crying Haley jumping into his arms. Nathan held Haley as she cried into his chest. "Baby it's okay...I'm hear now."

"Nathan I am terrified of nights like these." Haley snobbed harder.

"Shhh...It's okay baby I got ya," Nathan said in a soft tone.

"Once when I was younger," still holding onto Nathan as she cried into his chest, "We had a storm like this and our lights when out. I was about 6 or so," Haley sniffled, "Some guy broke into our house to steal some stuff but then he seen me. He...he beat me cuz he got a kick out of that or something like that.A kick Nathan!... But anyways good thing the alarm went off and the police came...He knocked my parents out cold and I was just...just so terrified Nathan." crying harder now. Haley barely got that out with all the snobbs.

"Hales shhh, it's all over now.I'll... I will never leave your side again," Nathan said as he cupped the side of her face to look at her.

"Promise?" Nathan nodded, Haley then got on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek and then barried her head back into Nathan's chest.

Nathan just smiled. Haley kissed him, an actual real kiss. It's not like Nathan hasn't been kissed before because he has. Nathan is, well was a man-whore. All those other kisses before meant nothing to him, they was all fake. Haley's kiss, even on the cheek, meant something to him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it would lead to something pretty special. Nathan was an ass to Haley only because he loved the way her face would turn red and the expressions she made on her face. Nathan was starting to really like Haley, like her a lot...but it wasn't love just yet.

Starting hear her snobbs start to fade out, "Haley sweety, I think it's time we get to bed."

Lifting her head, Haley said in a soft voice, "Okay and Nathan?"

"Yes Hales?"

"Thank you for tonight...and everything else. Even when you put up with me being a bitch to you." Haley said truthfully.

"Haley it's okay, now lets get some rest," Haley nodded letting Nathan go.

Haley walked over to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas. Nathan started to take off his shirt when he noticed Haley starting to undress in front of him, Nathan blushed and turned his head to continue what he was doing. Once he was done and had his pajama bottoms on, Nathan crawled into bed. As soon as Haley was done getting her pajamas on, her turned off the lights off in the room and crawled into bed with Nathan, scooting close to him as possible.

"Nathan don't say anything at all and just simply hold me just for tonight." with that Haley closed her eyes as Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley, pulling her close as possible. Right before Nathan fell asleep, Haley turned her head to Nathan and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and said, "I think I am falling in love with you," and with that she turned her head back around and fell asleep but little did she know, Nathan was awake. That night, Nathan fell to sleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Haley woke up to the maid drawing the curtains in her room so she tossed over to find that Nathan wasn't in the bed anymore. Haley sat up in bed and went down stairs. Haley walked into the kitchen to find Nathan eating his breakfast as he read the newspaper. She walked over to Nathan and she went to give him a soft kiss on his cheek but Nathan quickly turned his head.

"Good morning to you too," Haley said a little fustrated.

"Well it's not like you didn't see I was busy," Nathan rudely stated.

Haley scoffed, "Well excuse me for wanting to give my future husband a good morning kiss!"

Nathan didn't say anything for about a minute or so, "Well next time you should ask first."

Haley grind her teeth, "Don't worry about it Nathan because I won't be asking you anything," saying really fast, "until you pull your head out of your ass, take your nuts from your mother's mouth, unfuck your self and stop being such a fuckin' douche bag!"

"Nice potty mouth Haley," as he read his newspaper, "Profanity doesn't make you look more intelligent...More like it makes you look less educated so maybe you should try getting some new vocabs."

Calming her self down before she spoke again, "Nathan what is your problem today? Are you mad at me or something?"

"No Haley, I am not so just play with your damn barbie dolls," Nathan snapped at her.

She scoffed, "Nathan! Would you please just talk to me?"

Nathan set his newspaper down and looked Haley straight in the eye as he snapped at her, "Damn it Haley! Did you not hear what I said? Now leave me the fuck alone! Got it?" Haley nodded before running up to her room in tears.

Haley didn't understand Nathan, not one bit. One minute he's all sweet and nice to her and the next he's such a complete ass. Haley staired into her mirror watching her tears just flow down._ 'Why doesn't he want to be with me? Am I not good enough for him or something? Why doesn't he want me? Huh? Huh? Huh? Is it because I am I not good enough for him...All I want is this to work, is that too much to ask?' _Haley thought to her self. About 5 minutes later Haley hopped into the shower. When she was done she quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs to find Nathan getting sitting on the couch watching TV. Walking passed him, she picked up his car keys and started to walk towards the door when Nathan stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going with MY car keys?" Nathan said starting to stand up.

"None of your damn business that's where," Haley snapped.

Nathan scoffed, "No that's where you're wrong...You are my business."

Opening the door, "Fine you seriously want to know?" Nathan nodded, "Well then, I am going to meet my sweet boyfriend who does NOT have more than one damn personality," and with that she slammed the door.

With that Nathan stood there a little confused on what happened, he then sprinted to the door and opened it to find Haley pulling out of the drive way before pulling out. Nathan went back inside and slammed the door shut. Nathan grabbed his cell phone and called Haley but then he soon heard it ringing upstairs which meant she left it here.

Haley is sitting on the beach talking to one of her best friends.

"Haley, why are you not happy with him?" Brooked wondered.

"Hmm...I wonder why? Maybe it's because he's such an ass and the next he's all nice and sweet. It's like he's PSMing or something...I thought us girls are bad about that!" Haley and Brooke both laughed.

"Hales maybe you should trying asking him what's his proble-" Haley cut her off.

"Ha! I did that this morning! And you wanna know what he told me?" becoming more angry.

"What?"

Haley scoffed, "He told me that he had no problem and that I should go play with barbie dolls! Yep barbie dolls!"

Brooke scoffed too, "Hey! We stopped playing with barbie dolls when we was thirteen...A little late, but better late than never right?'

Haley nodded, "Brooke what I am going to do?"

"Hales, I am not sure but how about we continue this chat over pizza?" Brooke said as she started to get up.

Haley started to get up too, "Yeah, I am so starving!"

Haley pulled into the drive way around one in the morning as she noticed all the lights in her house was off so she figured Nathan must be a sleep. When Haley made her way into her house, she started to walk up the stairs but jumped as she seen the lamp in the living room go on. She turned around to see an angry Nathan in his pajama bottoms with no shirt on sitting on the chair next to the lamp.

"Haley Elizabeth where the hell were you?" Nathan said in a fern but angry voice.

Walking back down the steps, "I was out." was all she said before she sat down on the couch.

"Well I tried calling you on your cell but you left it here! So then I tried calling everyone in your phone book but they all said they haven't seen you...Haley were you, with your boyfriend?" Nathan clenched his fist with the thought of Haley having a boyfriend.

Haley laughed, "Me a boyfriend! Ha! That's funny...Nathan I was just playing earlier. I didn't think you would take it too seriously."

"Well looks like I did. So were was you then?" Nathan tried not to get so mad.

"Fine dad, I was with Brooke, happy?"

"What did you do with her all freakin' day then?" Nathan wondered.

Taking a deep breath, "We...We were talking about you and I? Happy?" Nathan didn't say anything, "I am going to bed." she said as she got up and started walking up the stairs.

"Haley wai-" but Nahan was too slow, she slammed the door.

Nathan then made his way to his and Haley's room. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

As he knocked on the door, "Haley let me in...we're not through with our conversation." Nathan said as he wondered what Haley was talking about to Brooke about him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haley walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Walking away, she yelled, "It's unlocked." Nathan opened the door and walked in.

"Haley why are you talking to Brooke about us," Nathan snapped.

Rolling her eyes, "Nathan I don't have to explain myself to you."

Nathan scoffed, "Actually Hales, yes you d-"

Haley cut him off, "Nathan, don't talk to me until you change your attitude."

"What attitude, I have no attitude! I think you're the one the attitude." Nathan said as he sat down on the bed.

"Well I think you're wrong!" Haley snapped back.

"Why am I even having this conversation with you...you're sixteen for god's sake!"

Haley scoffed, "Actually sixteen and a half you old geezer! Ugh, Nathan! Just leave me a lone!"

In a serious tone, "Are you on the rag?"

Haley couldn't help laugh, "Oh yeah Nathan, I am on my period," rolling her eyes, "Oh my god Nathan! I am not on my damn period...The question is, are you?"

"Oh yeah Haley, you caught me, I am on my period," Nathan scoffed.

"Well you sure do act like it. One minute you're all sweet and then the next you're an ass! You're worse than a damn girl...Nathan is there something you want to tell me because I will completey understand if you're a she-man." Haley said as calm as she could.

"Haley you're such stupid bitch! I can't believe I got stuck marrying you of all people!"

"Aww Nathan did I touch a nerve and was that suppose to hurt?"

Becoming really angry now, "Haley you...you.. you-"

"You what Nathan? Would you like to buy a vowel?" As she smiled.

Nathan face was starting to become very red now, "Haley why don't you just go fuck your little buddy Lucas."

Haley thought for a second, "Wait how do you know about Lucas?"

Nathan started to laugh, "Yeah, you didn't think I knew about him, did you?"

"So what, are you spying on me? Besides all Lucas and I are is just friends anyway...God you're spying on me, I can't believe you!"

Laying down on the bed, "How do you like those apples, huh?"

Walking into the bathroom, "Nathan I don't have time for your silly little games, and I suggest you sleep somewhere else tonight because you are not sleeping in here jackass!" and with that, Haley slammed the bathroom door.

Yelling, Nathan said, "Watch me, I am sleeping in here!"

Haley didn't say anything as she took off her clothes and hopped in the shower. Haley washed her hair and body and the rest of the time she relaxed as she collected her thoughts. The way Nathan has been acting lately has been making her have second thoughts. She wasn't sure which would she rather do, marry an ass or being shunned from the family. Haley loves her family more than anything, but right now marrying Nathan was someone she did not want to marry even if her life depended on it, so being shunned would be the right thing for her...or would it? Haley was unsure about this. Nathan is not an easy guy to read or understand. Yes he could be sweet once in a blue moon but that didn't happen very often. Haley doesn't want to live the rest of her life not being happy...would you?

Haley stepped out of the shower and dried her self off. After she was done, she walked out of the bathroom to find Nathan under the covers sleeping. Haley had warned him and he didn't listen, so Haley felt she should teach him a lesson. Haley went in the bathroom and grabbed her make up and hair stuff she had. Then she went and got some perminent markers and super glue. When Haley got back into the room she took the covers off of Nathan too find him sleeping only in his boxers.

Haley then took the pink hair dye she had and sprayed it all in his hair, causing all his hair to go pink, it washes out. Haley then started to put hair clippies in his hair. When she was done with that, she started to do his make up, she made his face look like a clown with a penis on his cheek. She then took her colorful set of markers and drew all kinds of things on his body, including putting more stuff on his face. Nathan would be so mad when he wakes up to find all of this on him, especially since they have company coming over in the morning. Right as Haley was going to apply the super glue, Nathan opened his eyes, causing Haley to jump back. He then soon closed his eyes again as went back to sleep not noticing anything. Haley then grabbed his hand and applied the super to it and placed it on the side of his face. Without looking, Haley slipped his boxers down and super glued his butt cheeks together. The whole time she was thinking, _'I can't believe I am actually doing this...so gross!' _Still without looking, Haley grabbed his penis, _'Damn, it's actually kind of big!' _she giggled as she super glued it up by his stomache area. When she was done with everything, she went to the guest room and feel asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haley was fast asleep but she soon started to ster awake when she heard knocking on the door and someone calling out her name. Haley barely opened her eyes to see Nathan's figure outside of the showers door. Haley had feel asleep in the shower. Her water was now freezing as she layed on the shower floor. How could she have fallen asleep? Besides it was all a dream, and would Haley really do something that immature to someone...Actually she would but she wouldn't do that to Nathan.

"Haley are you awake?" Nathan said as he tapped the shower door.

Starting to become aware of her surroundings, "Nathan I'm awake..." she could barely get out from the chatter of her teeth.

Haley started to get up, but she slipped on the floor, she felt a pain in her ankle, "Nathan," Haley called out his name.

"Um..." Nathan wasn't sure on what to do.

"Nathan come in here...I think I twisted my ankle." Haley said as she garbbed her ankle. The chills was really starting to get her.

Nathan slowly opened the shower door. When he opened it, he quickly turned his face to where he wasn't looking at her. Nathan felt the water, "Hales the water is ice cold, you must be freezing...you're gonna get sick!"

"Nathan...help me." Haley could barely get out.

Nathan turned off the shower and swept Haley up into his arms without looking at her. He set her on the bed and went to get her house coat, he then rushed over to her and put it around her.

"Haley you can't be falling asleep in the shower! You could get sick or something," Nathan said as he turned up the heater in their room.

Haley took a deep breath, "Nathan my ankle hurts."

"Oh yeah," Nathan walked over to her and felt her ankle.

"Aw," Haley said when he touched it.

Nathan looked up at her, "Haley it's gonna be a little swollen for a while because you did twist it...See this wouldn't have even happened if YOU hadn't fell asleep in the freakin' shower!" Nathan snapped.

Haley looked over at the clock, it was 6 o'clock in the morning. "Nathan I don't want to hear your mouth right now." Haley said calmly.

He was already bitching at her for something as stupid as this! Asses these days...

"Well then next, don't fall asleep in the shower!"

"You know what Nathan, you are right but my ankle hurts and I am extremely tired so I am not going to sit here and listen to you bitch. Now could you please go sleep in the guest room so I can go to bed?" Nathan just glared at her.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Fine but I am not sleeping in the guest room." Nathan said as he started to crawl in bed.

Haley got up from bed. "Well then I will," she said as she walked over to her dresser with the feeling of the pain in her ankle as she limped to get a new pair of pajamas and under garments.

Nathan scoffed, "No you are not. We are going to be husband and wife so we will act like one, so that means we are sleeping in the same bed."

"Yes we are going to be husband and wife unfortunally but that does not mean we will act like one because if you honestly think that...Then you got me straight trippin' boo," with that, Haley slammed the door.

Haley looked over at the alarm clock, it said 3 o'clock in the after noon. Haley has been awake for an hour now thinking about all the issues she is having with Nathan. Is this what Haley truely wants? Could they make this work? Surely not. Haley wants to be happy and she can't see her self being happy with Nathan. At first she thought she was falling in love with him but then things started to change. Haley couldn't live like this anymore. She wants out, none of this is worth it. Being married to some ass who doesn't even care about her, what's the point of it? As Haley cried to her self as she layed in bed, she couldn't help but feel lonely, distrust, fear and confused.

Being shunned from the family is her only way out of this awful relationship. Nathans and Haley's relationship is bad as it is right now and it couldn't get much better. As Haley started to think about the ways she could tell her parents, she heard the bedroom door creep open.

"Haley are you awake?" Nathan said is almost a whisper.

Wiping her eyes as she layed on her side with her back to Nathan, "Yeah."

Nathan walked over to her bed, and sat next to Haley with her back to him. "Haley I am sor-"

Haley cut in, "Nathan I want out," as she snobbed she tossed over to look at him.

Nathan was shocked, "What?" Nathan couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Nathan I am not going to marry you. The wedding is off," Haley then tossed over as she tightly closed her eyes.

Nathan just sat there, completely dumbfounded on what he had just heard. Did Nathan feel the same too?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Haley looked over at the alarm clock, it said 3 o'clock in the after noon. Haley has been awake for an hour now thinking about all the issues she is having with Nathan. Is this what Haley truely wants? Could they make this work? Surely not. Haley wants to be happy and she can't see her self being happy with Nathan. At first she thought she was falling in love with him but then things started to change. Haley couldn't live like this anymore. She wants out, none of this is worth it. Being married to some ass who doesn't even care about her, what's the point of it? As Haley cried to her self as she layed in bed, she couldn't help but feel lonely, distrust, fear and confused. _

_Being shunned from the family is her only way out of this awful relationship. Nathans and Haley's relationship is bad as it is right now and it couldn't get much better. As Haley started to think about the ways she could tell her parents, she heard the bedroom door creep open._

_"Haley are you awake?" Nathan said is almost a whisper._

_Wiping her eyes as she layed on her side with her back to Nathan, "Yeah."_

_Nathan walked over to her bed, and sat next to Haley with her back to him. "Haley I am sor-"_

_Haley cut in, "Nathan I want out," as she snobbed she tossed over to look at him._

_Nathan was shocked, "What?" Nathan couldn't believe what he had just heard._

_"Nathan I am not going to marry you. The wedding is off," Haley then tossed over as she tightly closed her eyes._

_Nathan just sat there, completely dumbfounded on what he had just heard. Did Nathan feel the same too?_

"Haley-" Nathan was cut off by Haley.

"Damn you Nathan," Haley quickly jumped off of the bed as she yelled, "Nathan it's over, O-VER! Now get the hell out of my room," pointing her finger at Nathan's chest as she tried to fight back her tears.

Nathan stood up and threw his hands up in the air, " C'mon on Hales, don't be like this. We can be like a real couple, a married couple if only...If only you wasn't such a prude!"

Haley chuckled as she started to let her tears fall, "Yeah Nathan," rolling her eyes, "I am such a freakin' prude!" Haley said hotly.

"It's 'bout damn time you FINALLY admitt it," Nathan shot back. "See Hales, if you would only see things my way then we would have an amazing relationship," Nathan said as he wiped her tears away before Haley stepped back and pushed his hand away.

"It's always about you, you, you, you isn't it!" Haley yelled as threw her hands up,"It's either your way or the highway. All you care about yourself. You don't even care about me, let alone anyone else. Nathan I don't want to be with you or see you ever again."

"Haley-"

"No Nathan don't even talk to me," Haley paused before she sat down in the chair in her room. "Nathan I-I don't know want you want from me." Haley started to cry really hard now.

Nathan didn't know want to do. He hasn't said anything in a while and either has she, the silence was getting to him so he decided to break the silence. "Haley baby, I know we can make this work, I know we can in my heart...I do care." Nathan paused again. "Hales theres something I want you to kno-"

Haley cut him off, "Nathan I don't want to hear your petty shit," Haley stood up, "Nathan I am packing some of my things tonight and I will be by sometime later to get the rest of my belongings."

She walked passed him in a furry. When she reached to open the door, Nathan grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Haley," Nathan said in a calm voice.

"Nathan you better to let go of my arm before I chop your dick off and shove it down your throat," she said in anger and Nathan let go.

Haley opened the door and went to gather her things. As she was getting her stuff, she cried to her self and thought about a lot of things. Nathan didn't even come into the room to try to stop her. Haley was really terrified. She knew that her family would disown her because look at what happened to her sister. Haley deserved better than this and she knew it. If Nathan really wanted to make this work, then he would be in here right now trying to stop her but he wasn't. Haley is only sixteen years old and she knows that she isn't going to be able to survive outside in the real world by her self.

She hasn't even graduated from high school yet but maybe she could go live with her sister and get a job. This was all too much for her. She didn't even have her own car. Where would she even go? She tried calling her friends but all she got was their voice mails. Nathan was acting like this was nothing. Like it was just another bump in the road. He didn't give a damn about her because if we really did, then he would be in here, with her, where he belongs.

As Haley walked down the stairs with a couple bags in her hand, she found Nathan stairing off into space. Nathan didn't even see her come down the stairs until she spoke by the door.

"Nathan," she took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was actually doing this. "I left all the numbers you can all to cancel everything. They're upstairs on your dresser." That's all Haley said before she opened the door.

Right as Haley was ready to step outside, Nathan finally spoke, "Ha-Ha-Haley," he stamared, "Um, well who is picking you up?" He said not even looking at her.

"No one, I am walking," Haley said softly.

"Well then take my car," Nathan stood up as he grabbed the keys off the coffee table and walked over to her.

Haley was startled by his reactions. She hoping he would at least try to talk her out of not leaving. "But Nathan-"

"Don't worry, you can have it...I have another vehicle in the garage." Nathan said as he handed her the keys, which was true about having another vehicle in the garage.

Haley began to cry again as she took the keys from him, "Thanks," she turned to walk away.

Nathan did the same. Haley stopped and turned around to see if Nathan was even looking back or anything but all he did was walk up the stairs with his head again, so Haley closed the door. As the door was closing, Nathan stopped and turned around too. This was really over he couldn't help but think to him self. Haley put her stuff in the car and started the car. Before backing up, Haley took one last look at the house.

Hours later after driving around for a while, Haley finally checked in to the only fancy 5-star hotel in Tree Hill. She had finally come to the conclusion that this is what she really wanted. One of her really good friends was on his way over. She told him things she couldn't even tell Brooke and Peyton even though he was a couple years older than her. The only thing that she could not tell him, was about the whole arranged mariage thing. She wanted too but she couldn't bring her self to. Haley was once in love with him when they were together but things changed when he went to college, so they decided to remain friends. He's also very sweet, charming, good with the ladies but also intelligent and knows what he wants in life.

Haley was a little tipsey when she called him. Well, Haley was totally drunk off her ass. She was walking around the room stumbling and bumping into things. When she hard a knock on the door, Haley jumped off the bed and ran to open the door. When she opened the door, it was none other than Lucas Roe. Haley grabbed him by his collared shirt and pulled him into a kiss as she took her free hand and slammed the door. Lucas was a little startled at first but then he soon opened his mouth for entrance for Haley as she slid her tongue into his mouth. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck as they both fought for dominance.

Regaining his thoughts as Haley pushed him onto the bed. "Ha-Haley, what are you doing...What are we doing?"

Haley took off her shirt, "What I've always wanted to."

Haley then got on him and they soon was making out like crazy. Lucas tossed her over so he could be on top. He then took his hand hand let it roam all over her body

while he took his other hand and to unclip her bra in the back and threw it onto the floor. Haley started to take his shirt off as he started to cup her breast. He soon started to leave kisses down her jaw line and made his way down her to skirt. Lucas slowely pulled her skirt off and he then started to kiss her legs as he made his way down to her thong. Haley moaned like crazy as he did so. It felt so good, the fact of feeling wanted. Haley grabbed his hair playfully as he slid her thong off. She then helped him unzip his pants. Lucas slid his pants and boxers off and soon grabbed a condom. He looked down at her beautiful body in amazement.

Becoming inpatient, "Lucas, come on babe." But right as he was starting to slid in, he heard knock on the door. Startled, he pulled away.

"It's probably just the maid or whoever...They'll go away." Haley breathed out. Lucas started to finger her as someone continued to knock, "Go...Away, we're busy," Haley moaned out.


	11. NOTE

Thank you all for all the great replies. I know the Click Heres don't work. I copied and pasted them from the other site that I have this story on. Also let me clear some things up. There is two Lucas's in this fic. Lucas Scott and Lucas Roe who are completely different people in this fic. I like the name Lucas so I decided to use it twice. Hope this clears some things up.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I wish someone of you would not bash me, saying my story is "retarded" whatever. This is my story and I am going to write it the way I want to. If I want to have two Lucas's in my story, than I will. I don't want to come off as rude right now but I probably am. If you want to give me tips on to help make it better than that's fine but if you think that my story is stupid and that my writing sucks, could you please just keep that to your self. I know that my writing needs some work, but I am trying. If you're going to leave me some comments, then please be nice about it. That's all I ask. Thanks.

-Misty-

Chapter 11

A very fustrated Haley pushed Lucas off of her, "Damn it, I'm coming-"

"You will in a bit," Lucas winked at her as she grabbed a robe to put over her. Lucas put a pillow over his private parts.

Haley couldn't help but giggle when he said that. She opened the door to find the waiter with the food she ordered over an hour and half ago.

"I ordered my food a while ago...Now I don't want it anymore.," The waiter sighed when she said this. Haley slammed the door shut.

She turned around to see a very excited Lucas, "Now were we babe," Haley soon stradled him.

She grabbed the condom from him and placed it over his very erect penis. She soon began to move back and forth. At first she went slow, but she then began to pick up the pace, slamming into him. Haley was wanted him so bad and he wanted her too. (I suck at describing sex scenes lol) .A couple of hours later, after amazing sex, a tired Haley laid on top of very tired Lucas. Lucas was laying on his back and Haley had her head on his chest. The alcohol soon wore off of her when they were having sex...Lucas just layed there smirking.

"Hales..." Lucas said softly.

Haley looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"This night reminded me of old times...Remember our first time?" Lucas said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Haley remembered the first time they had sex. He set it up a perfect, romantic room for them on Valentines one year. Lucas rented them a fancy hotel. That day he took her out on a shopping spree and then took her back to the hotel. She knew about his plans too, they had discussed it. When she walked into their room, there was rose pedals that started from the door that went all the way to the bed, and on top of the bed too. There was scented candles all over the room. He made the night so perfect for her...How could she ever forget? It meant so much to her, that he went out his way to plan that for her. She soon remembered Lucas's question and was brought out of her thoughts, she smiled and said, "Of course."

Lucas brushed the hair out of her face and titled her head up so he could face her, "Hales, I have been thinking about us a lot. You and I have been through so many things together...You know that I love you. I-I...I-" He noticed Haley's expression, "Hales."

Haley paniced. She knew exactly what he was about to say but she did not want to be with him. There relationship was over, long gone. Tonight was just another one night stand, not that she had them often. Only with Lucas, he's the only guy she has ever slept with. She looked into his dark blue eyes, she immediatally thought of Nathan...He had the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. Her heart was not with Lucas anymore. It is now with Nathan even if he didn't feel the same way.

"Lucas I think you should go," she rolled off him and started picking his clothes up.

"But Hales, I want us to be together again...Don't you want that too?" Lucas started to rise up as Haley gathered his clothes.

"No-" Haley threw his clothes at him. "Lucas you should just go."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing, "But then what was tonight...the magic I know you felt between us?"

Haley laughed, "The magic we shared was called pleasure. The sex was great with you...All it was just another one night stand. That's it, nothing more. Lucas, I am sorry, but just go." Lucas just stood there dumbfounded. "Lucas leave right now, please?" She pleaded as she yelled.

Lucas slowly nodded at her as he put his clothes on. Minutes later, he was fully dressed and out the door. Haley felt bad for what she said to Lucas but she didn't want him that way anymore. Haley looked at her phone to see if there was any missed calls from Nathan, but there was none. She sighed as she layed on the bed. Why couldn't the guy she wants want her back? But nooo, it wasn't that easy. Nothing was ever that easy in her life. She thought Lucas was the one for her, but then she met Nathan. That's when everything she once knew changed.

He's constantly on her mind. The things she wanted to do to him drove her wild. When she was around him, he made her nevous even though she seemed like she wasn't. Around him, she couldn't breathe. Nathan was the one for her and she knew that but Nathan wasn't aware of that. When Haley was around Nathan, she acted like she was so sure of her self, like nothing could touch her, but inside, she was afraid. Haley didn't want to fall for Nathan. She didn't want to but the thing was that she did fall him. Nathan was an ass to her, he didn't deserve her, but still, that didn't matter to her. Thinking about all of this made her start to cry.

Haley sat there for a second and thought about whether or not if she really loved Lucas. Then it hit her, it was just lust, nothing more. She may have not known Nathan for a long time, but he's the one she loves, her first love. The way he affects her is so unreal. Lucas never affected like this, never. When she wasn't around Nathan, she wanted to and when he was in the room, he brought butterflies to her stomach.

Haley laughed and said to her self, "Dear Tummy, sorry for all the knots,the front flips and butterflies..it's all his fault, I swear." Haley wants Nathan to want her so bad that it's killing her inside. Haley wants a guy that will make her happy, someone that will make her smile when she hears his voice, someone that will love her unconditionally, she wants someone that will have her friends say to one another, "She's happy again."

Right as Haley was about to get in the shower, she heard a soft knock on the door. Haley wiped her tears, "I'm coming." She grabbed her robe. As she walking over to the door, she put her robe on. Haley opened the door to find Nathan looking down, with his hands in his pockets, he soon looked up at her.

They both stood there in silence without saying anything, just stairing into each others eyes. Started to feel nervous, "Hey..." was all she could manage out as she took a deep breath.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful comments, it really does mean a lot to me. I am a person and I have feelings too. All those rude comments really hurt my feelings but thank you for stopping with those rude comments.

Chapter 12

Haley eyes opened as the sun shined in her eyes. She sat up and looked around the room, there was no sign of Nathan. Then it hit her, Nathan never came to see her last night. It was just a dream. Haley had fallen a sleep after Lucas left. She was sad now because the dream felt so real to her and she regretted sleeping with Lucas. The past week was just too much for her to handle. Haley rolled over and got up to go see if she had any missed calls. As she reached for a her cell phone, she noticed that she did have a missed call. Her heart started to race as she hoped it was Nathan, but sadly she was wrong. Haley had a missed call and voice mail from Brooke.

Haley sighed, she would listen to it later. She couldn't believe that he still had not called yet, she thought he would at least call to tell her that he cancelled everything. But she was wrong yet again. Haley thought that Nathan and her had some connection between each other. Also, she thought that Nathan just had a funny way of showing his feelings but she wrong there too. Haley was starting to lose all hope in Nathan. Poor Haley, she really wanted to make it work.

Things were soon going to be completely different her, a 360 turn. Her life is changing fast and she knew it. Haley won't be able to depend on Nathan or her parents anymore for that matter. Haley took a deep breath, in a sarcasrice voice "What a fantastic life I have!" Haley rolled as her eyes as she walked to the bathroom to take a well needed shower.

About 45 minutes later, Haley returned from the bathroom fully dressed, her hair and make up done. She walked over to her phone again hoping that Nathan had called once again, but it Brooke who called again, 5 times actually.

"I wonder what she wants," Haley said out loud as she started to dial Brooke's number.

Brooke answered her phone on the first ring, "Oh my god, it's about time!"

Haley couldn't help but laugh at her best friend, "Chill chicka.."

"Where have you been? I have been worried about you cuz I haven't talked to you in like...like a mintute!" Haley laughed, "I thought maybe the Boogeyman came out of closet and took you with him this time," in a very serious tone but joking.

Haley scoffed, "Brooke! That is so not funny. I haven't been afraid of the Boogeyman since I was 9 years old!" Haley shuddered at the thought of the Boogeyman whom she thought lived in her closet when she was younger. For some odd reason, Haley always thought the thing would take her into his world.

Brooke bursted into laughter, "9! Shoot, try more like 13!"

"It's not my fault that it took me a while to get over the damn thing," Haley argued. "Can we please change the subject now?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Fine...Anyways what's the 411(Here it means information, I don't know what that means where you all live lol) in your life since I haven't talked to you in like forever chicka." Haley could hear the smile in her voice.

Haley looked down at the floor as she thought of Nathan and all the things she had been experiencing the past week. "Well B, Nathan and I split up." Tears came to her eyes.

"What, why?" Brooke gasped, "You two are so perfect for each other!"

"Well it's just that..." Haley began to tell Brooke about her situation with the arranged wedding and how she has fallen for him hard. Haley mostly talked while Brooke just listened and offered simpathy to her friend as she cried her heart out.

Hours later, Haley and Brooke were at the mall shopping. Brooke's idea of course. Her idea of making everything okay is going shopping. Even though Haley disagreed, at the moment, Haley is willing to try anything to feel better and get her mind off of Nathan.

Growing up, Haley's life was never complicated, always simple. Her parents planned almost everything for her and she just went with the flow. Everything came easy to Haley, especially school. It was a piece of cake for her. Ever since middle school, Haley always had a 4.0 GPA and she really didn't even have to try that hard. It was natural to her. Up until now, the hardest thing for her was remembering to do her homework when she had it because she rairly ever had homework.

Now, the situation she is in now, is emotionally hard for her. Haley had gotten use to being around with Nathan. When he wasn't being an ass to her, he was such a sweet heart her to her. Often, she would wake up in the morning to find Nathan awake stairing at her with those beautiful midnight blue eyes that he had. At first it kind of creeped her out a bit, but she soon got use to it. She actually enjoyed it. It made her feel safe and most of all, loved.

Haley was torn from her thoughts when Brooke snapped her finger in her face. "Earth to Haley!" She snapped her finger in her face again.

"Will you quit that," she pushed her hand away from her face. "What?"

Brooked rolled her eyes, "I asked you what you thought if this dress?" Brooke held up a dress that was a red strapless dress that had a slit up the side.

"Yeah that would like awsome on ya tigger but anyways Brooke...I can't stop thinking about him. When I first met him, I really didn't want to marry him but now I feel if I don't marry him then my life is over. Ugh! God Brooke, I am so freakin' sprung on him and it is sooo pitiful." Haley laughed.

"Hales it's going to be okay...You haven't even slept with the guy yet and you're already hooked!" Brooke's eyes widened as she smiled.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Brooke, sorry but this may be a surprise to but not everything is not about sex and you don't have to sleep with a guy to become hooked, der!" Haley said as she had the "duh" look on her face.

Brooke gasped, "What! Are you serious?" Brooke soon burst into laughter, "Duh Haley I knew that...but whatever floats your boat."

"Brooke," she looked down and her voice became serious, "I really love Nathan a lot. I know love is a big word and all, but I honestly feel that I am in love with him. I know he can be ass but beside from all his blustering, his horniness and BS, I really think he is an amazing guy with a good heart. I thought I could bring that out of him ya know? Damn it Nathan! It's not fair. I never meant to actually fall him but I did. I thought that maybe there was some part of him that actually cared about me but I guess I was wrong because of if he did, then he would have tried calling me or something!" Haley looked at up Brooke who had this shocked look on her face. "What B?"

"I do care about you Hales.I have ever since I layed my eyes on you and actually got to know you a little bit...And...y-you love me?" Haley quickly turned around to find Nathan standing right behind her listening to everything she had just said.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey y'all heres a spankin' new update! I hope you guys like it and I tried to make this update good! Thanks for all the great comments!**

**Chapter 13**

"Nathan I-I-" Haley stamared as she looked into Nathan's dark, beautiful eyes that draws you in.

Nathan reached out and grabbed Haley's hand as he put hers into his, "Haley it's okay...Do you wanna go out to my car so we can talk?"

Haley nodded, "Yes I-I'd love that," Haley turned around to face Brooke. "Hey could you hold my bags while I go talk to him?"

"Sur-" Nathan cut her off.

"Hales you can bring your stuff with you and if you want, after we talk, we can go to dinner or something?" Nathan seemed so calm and so sure of him self.

Haley nodded and told Brooke bye. Minutes later, they made there out to his vehicle in an akward silence. Nathan opened the door for her and helped her in. She put her backs into the back and soon after they were both in his car. Haley looked down and fiddled with her bracelets while Nathan just sat there. He looked over and faced Haley, out of no where, tears filled his eyes and he broke down.

"Haley I am so in love with you and I-I-I," Nathan studdered as he tried to find his words. He quickly looked down and turned his head to look out the window. "Haley...I've missed you so much." Nathan wiped his tears away as he faced Haley who also had tears streaming down her cheak.

"Nathan, baby..."Haley said as Nathan cupped her face into his hands as they pressed their foreheads together.

"There's so much I want to tell you, that I need to tell you."

Haley kissed his lips softly, "I know baby, I know."

Nathan took a deep breath once more before wiping hers and his tears away. "Hales I fell in love you and I never meant to but I did. When you were gone, I missed you like crazy and I let my pride get in the way but now...I don't care about anything but you...us. You matter more than anything else to me. You make me want to be a different guy..."

"Shh Nathan it's okay."

"No Hales, just let me finish. Guys nowadays call their girlfriends their bch or what not and treat them like shit in front of their friends. Haley I want you to be my wife. The one I call beautiful instead of hot. I want to be the one who calls you back when you hang up on them. The one who stays awake just to watch you sleep and the guy who kisses your forehead." Nathan slowly wipes her tears away as he kisses her forehead. "I want to show you off to the world even when you are in your sweats and hold your hand in front of everyone," he takes her hand into his, "I want to be the one that is constantly reminding you of how much I care about you and how lucky I am to have you. I want you to be the one where I can turn to my friends and say that's her."

Haley broke down into sobs after hearing this. The guilt of sleeping with Lucas is tearing her up inside. Haley took a deep breath before pressing her lips into his. Seconds later they were making out heavy. In between kisses, Haley manage to say "Wait."

"Nathan I want you to know something first." Nathan simply nodded. "Brooke always told me to wait for the guy who pursues you, the one who will make an ordinary moment seem magical, the kinda guy who brings out the best in you and makes you want to be a better person. Wait for the guy who will be your best friend, the only person who will drop everything to be with you at anytime no matter what the circumstances. Wait for the guy who makes you smile like no one else ...and when he smiles you know he needs you. Most of all, wait for the guy who will put you at the center of his universe, because obviously he's the center of yours...I found him."

"That's me right?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Der!" Haley laughed as Nathan kissed her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth but before they could get any farther, Haley stopped him.

"There's one more thing you should know."

Nathan breath was heavy as he said, "Okay." Haley looked down trying to fight her tears back. "Shh it's okay. Were together again."

Haley shoke her head. "No Nathan it's not okay. When I left you, I slept with my ex because I was so angry at you...I am so sorry."

Nathan was taken back by this. He was so angry but he didn't show it. "Haley it's fine. I am hurt but we weren't together at the time. I still want to be with you."

Haley smiled and she jumped over the seat and into Nathan's lap. She pressed her lips into his as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Hands started to wonder around, exploring deph. Haley started to unbotton Nathan's shirt as they continued to kiss. Then a thought came to her.

Haley stopped kissing Nathan, she was out of breath, "Nathan, wait. The wedding is still on and did you cancel everything?"

Nathan smiled, "Of course not. I couldn't bring myself to it."

Nathan and Haley both smiled at each other with that glow look on their faces. Nathan looked around, and saw that people were watching them. "Uh Haley..Maybe we should back to the house..."

Haley looked around and her face become beat red from all the eyes watching her, watching them...What they were about to do. Haley got off of Nathan and into her own seat.

"Yeah we should leave."

Nathan quickly started the car and drove off quickly. "That was kind of embarressing."

"Yeah I agree...but totaly hot too." Haley looked at Nathan and she licked her lips in a very seductive way.

Nathan grinned from ear to ear. "Hales we should go get your things from your hotel. Which one were you staying at?"

"I was staying at the Hyatt, the one 31st." Nathan nodded.

Haley leaned over and started to nibble on his ear and then she turned his head to face her. Haley soon pressed her lips into his. At the same time Nathan was trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Ugh Hales..." Nathan said trying to drive.

Haley laughed, "I want you, right now, right here."

Haley sat down completely in her seat as she kicked off her flip flops and took her pink thong off that was under her skirt. Soon after she unzipped Nathan's pants and got on top of him as he was driving


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey y'all thanks so much for all the great comments but this is the last chapter of this story! Don't worry I will be starting a new story though!  
**  
**Chapter 14**

It was early in the morning, the sun shining through the curtains. Nathan layed on his side watching Haley's chest go in and out as he watched her sleep. Minutes later Haley started to awake. She opened her eyes to find Nathan looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Good morning beautiful, how was your night?" Nathan said as he kissed Haley gently on her lips.

Haley smiled as she started to rest her head on Nathan's chest. "Mine was wonderful with you by my side."

"And when I open my eyes, and see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day." Nathan softly sang into Haley's ear as she grinned from ear to ear.

Haley smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "This song never gets old when you sing it to me...I just love you."

Every morning, Nathan always fell asleep after Haley and awoke before Haley just to watch her sleep. And everytime he would always sing the song "Good Morning Beautiful," to her even after ten years. Their love never faded and he never missed a day without singing her that song. He loved looking at her beautiful face, even after it aged a little. Just looking at her made him feel whole and happy. He could fall all over in love with her with just one look, Haley felt the exact same way.

People say that true love has a happy ending but that is entirely wrong. True love doesn't have an ending. Nathan and Haley understood that completely.

Nathan looked into Haley's eyes as he grabbed her hand. He continued to sing, "I couldn't see the light, I didn't know day from night, I had no reason to care.."

Everyone morning he brought tears to her eyes and made her in love all over again. "But since you came along, I can face the dawn 'cuz I know you'll be there."

"Good morning beautiful how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side and when I open my eyes and see your sweet face..It's a good morning beautiful day." Nathan had that glow look on his face. He couldn't be anymore happier. "I love you sugar momma." Nathan then crashed his lips upon hers.

Minutes later after a hot make out, Haley broke away and continued to sing. "I never worry if it's raining outside, 'cuz in here with you, boy the sun always shines...You aren't getting out of this one mister!"

Nathan laughed, they both started to sing together, "Good morning beautiful, how was your night? Mine was wonderful with you by my side and when I open my eyes and see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day. Good morning beautiful day.."

"Nathan I never get tired of this my sweet baby."

"Neither do I," Nathan said before he started to nibble on her ear as Haley moaned. It drove her wild.

Seconds later, their 7 year old son Tristan burst through the door and hopped onto the bed.

"Mommy, daddy! Get up!" Tristan said as he jumped on the bed to get their attention.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and laughed. Nathan picked Tristan up and into his arms. "Come on Buddy, let's go get some breakfast."

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley while the other hand held Tristan. They made their way down stairs and into the kitchen to start their day.

Wouldn't it be a miracle if you could store all your memories away, and relive each moment, hour, and day, but life isn't like that though. These pictures are all we have to show, but we also have the stories told, and the memories of each other growing old. We can remember the great lives we lived, the smiles we gived, the laughs we shared, the times we cared. We can remember all the great times together, and we can treasure our memories forever, because the good times we shared don't disappear, as we add countless more years. We will always have our memories instilled in our heart and mind, but we still have more memories to make and find.


End file.
